


Scared

by GenitalGrievous



Category: Speed Racer (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-30
Updated: 2008-10-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenitalGrievous/pseuds/GenitalGrievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't really know how I got here. Written as an exercise to the song "A Long Way From Home by the Kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

"I want to treat you right," he says, and he has to be able to feel me shaking. He had to feel it, and he's an intelligent man, he has to realize that I'm not just cold I'm TERRIFIED. I'm terrified because when I left I didn't intend to end up here. I'm terrified because he's whispering those nothings and he's holding me and he's not Racer X. All I can think about is Racer X and how he was the one that I wanted.

"You're shaking," he smiled, not trying to elicit a response. He has to know why. I had it all mapped out but somehow in my frustration I blew a long distance from my destination, I'm a long way from home and I'm painfully aware of that fact.

I work my hands down his back, I muss his hair, and he's smiling again and telling me what a pretty boy I am, and he keeps saying "I want to treat you right," and I can't help but know that he's just as far from his own home.

"You're smiling again." I know I am and I don't need him to tell me, I don't think I need to tell him that it's just a nervous habit. In this bed, with these makeshift comforts, I have absolutely nothing to smile about.


End file.
